Eternal Promise
by Sora Kagamine
Summary: Últimamente Tamaki pasa mucho tiempo con Kanoya y los chicos están muy preocupados por Haruhi, estas últimas clases se ha dormido, y parece muy distante, le hablan y es como si no estuviera en este mundo. Tiene sueños, sueños que le recuerdan a un pasado donde estaba enseñándoles a 6 dioses el corazón humano, y donde se había enamorado de uno. Recuerdos olvidados. "Apolo-san"
1. Chapter 1

**En clases de matemáticas **

**_PoV de Hikaru_**

¡Vaya! Haruhi se ha vuelto a dormir en clases, lleva así toda la semana, ¿estará bien? Es raro viniendo de ella al fin y al cabo es nuestra Haruhi, ella jamás se dormiría en clases, no falta nunca y aún menos se las salta. Estoy preocupado, bueno, será mejor que la despierte.

- ¡Oye! Haruhi despierta! – le grito y la sacudo un poco con la mano para que se despierte. Al cabo de unos minutos y de unos quejidos por su parte levanta su cabeza.

- M… ¿Q – Que? – dice Haruhi mientras se rasca un ojo con una mano como si fuera un gatito.

- Te has vuelto a dormir – le dice Kaoru – Te has vuelto muy perezosa – le dice un tanto divertido.

- Silencio en clase! – grita el profesor que nos ha estado escuchando todo el rato.

- Lo siento! – gritamos los tres a la vez

**En el pasillo esperando a los demás (si a Kanoya también)**

**_PoV de Haruhi_**

Maldita sea, porque me vuelven estos recuerdos? Ya han pasado 3 años desde entonces. Ya no van a volver. Apolo-san no va a volver. Al decir esto mi cara pasa a ser una de dolor, como si estuviera a punto de llorar, lo cual Mori-sempai, Honey-sempai, Hikaru-kun y Kaoru-kun lo notan.

- Oye! Haruhi – Dice Kaoru

- ¿E – Eh? – Digo yo ya que estaba sumergida en mis pensamientos

- Haru-chan te sientes mal? Estas triste? – dice Honey-sempai con su cara de shota

- ¿Te encuentras mal? – Dice Mori-sempai

- No, estoy bien, siento preocuparos chicos.

- Sospechoso – Dice Hikaru

- Hey chicos! Ya hemos llegado! – dice Tamaki-senpai – Kanoya-chan a echo mucha comida queréis ir a comer con nosotros?

- Por favor – Dice Kanoya

- Claro! Vamos chicos – Dicen los gemelos mientras me llevan a rastras.

**_Al cabo de un rato de estar comiendo todos juntos_**

- Wah! Haru-chan está llorando!- dice sorprendido Honey-sempai.

- Q-Que? – Digo yo mientras me toco la mejilla húmeda de mis lagrimas

- Ya dinos que te pasa mierda! – salta Hikaru

- Hikaru cálmate! – le dice Kaoru – Si le pasa algo ya nos lo dirá, no lo presiones!

- Haruhi estas bien? – me pregunta Kanoya

- Si tranquila – le respondo con una sonrisa

- Haruhi, si te pasa algo puedes decirlo somos tus amigos – Me dice Tamaki-sempai.

- De acuerdo, gracias. – Le digo. Unas chicas junto el presidente y los otros me han visto y han venido corriendo.

- Haruhi te pasa algo? Te duele algo? – dicen todos a la vez

- N – no estoy bien, etto me voy a limpiar la cara ahora vuelvo. – Y salgo corriendo hasta una fuente cercana.

**Mientras tanto, donde los demás**

- Chicos! Os presento a los 7 nuevos alumnos. – Les dice un profesor, las chicas se ponen rojas y piensan * Que guapos ·/· *

- Se llaman Apolo, Loki, Thor, Takeru, Tsukito, Hades y Balder. Por favor llévense bien. – Todos se saludan y entonces llega Haruhi.

PoV Haruhi

- … - Al verlos se me cae la botella de agua que traía al suelo y comienzan a salir lágrimas de mis ojos.

- Los conoces? – Pregunta Kyouya-sempai que hasta entonces había estado muy callado.

- Chi – Chicos – A penas pude decir eso sin ahogarme en mis lágrimas.

- Hada, vuelve a enseñarnos, enséñanos – Dice Apolo-san con su brillante sonrisa

- Si! – Me seco las lágrimas y les dedico una sonrisa.

Entonces voy corriendo hacia Apolo el abre los brazos, y yo salto encima de él y el me coge al vuelo en un cálido abrazo, tan cálido que hace que vuelva a llorar, de alegría. Mientras los otros nos miran con cara de no entender que esta pasando.

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta aquí! Espero que os guste el capitulo y mañana o hoy subiré el siguiente capitulo de "Aunque seamos hermanos". Siento haber desaparecido, prometo subir mas seguido. Hasta pronto!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Anteriormente: ... Bueno si lo estas leyendo este capitulo es que ya as leído el otro así que no diré que paso... da flogeeeeraa.**

**PoV Tamaki**

_¿Pero que? ¿Que esta pasando aquí? ¿Que me e perdido? pero mas importante... ¡Que hace mi "hija" abrazando a un chico! *va corriendo hacia ellos seguido de los demás del host club que parecen ente alterados y sorprendidos* ... * Los separan cogen a Haruhi y Hikaru y Kaoru la atrapan para que no se pueda mover.*_

- ¿Quienes sois? ¿De que os conocéis? y sobre todo... ¡¿Que son esas confianzas de abrazar a MI "hijo"?! - _Pregunto algo alterado, por alguna razón no me a gustado que se abrazaran, osea, no me gusta cuando la rodean las chicas o cuando la abrazan alguno de los del host, pero esta vez se ha sentido como si me clavaran una daga._

_- _¿Hijo? _- Preguntan ellos sin entender lo que pasa._

_-_ Si, hijo, el es como mi hijo yo le e enseñado todo lo que sabe sobre ser un buen anfitrión. - _les contesto con cierto orgullo_ - y como decía.. ¿de que os conocéis? o mas bien dicho ¿que sois?

**POV Haruhi**

- Nosotros somos... _*Apolo y yo nos miramos*_

.

.

.

- ¿No se lo has contado verdad? - _Me pregunta Apolo._

- No - _contesta Haruhi_ - Nosotros solo somos...

- Prometidos - _Dice Apolo_

- Qu... ¿? - _Apolo me cierra la boca._

- ¿¡Prometidos!? - _gritan todos_

- Si - _sonríe_ - Cierto Haruhi? - _me pregunta un tanto divertido. Lo cual me molesta, no solo por que les tome el pelo a todos, si no, porque aun me tapan la maldita boca y no me sueltan. ¡NI QUE FUERA SU MUÑECA!_

- Asiento con la cabeza - _Solo puedo seguir-le el rollo,un consejo: hazle caso a los dioses o si no lo sufrirás, se lo que me digo. Dios, por favor dame paciencia, porque si me das fuerza los reviento a todos._

Creo que a partir de hoy los días serán mas moviditos de lo normal U_U

* * *

><p><strong>Vale, esto solo es un avance, pero es que tenido problemas tanto emocionalmente como con el portátil. Les cuento, rompí la una pieza que tiene el portátil para cargar y lo lleve a arreglar, me dijeron "en dos días lo tienes :3", y así hasta que paso un mes y medio ya que me lo arreglaron mal. Ah, no volveré a esa tienda.<strong>

Realmente lo siento, pero prepararos porque estas vacaciones vais a estar hasta arriba de actualizaciones y incluso are un especial navidad :3 ¡Hasta la próxima! :D


End file.
